O Segredo
by nekomila-chan
Summary: Sakura volta após 1 ano desaparecida.... Que segredos se escondem por trás do seu sumiço? O que Sasuke fará ao saber do retorno da amada? Sakura será capaz de superar o sofrimento do passado? Sasuke conseguirá descobrir a verdade?


_O segredo_

- Sasuke você viu o jornal de hoje? – pergunta seu melhor amigo.

- Não, por quê? – não entendendo a pergunta do amigo.

- Não vai acreditar quem está na primeira página. – fala Naruto entregando ao Uchiha o jornal.

O moreno curioso pega o pedaço de papel das mãos do amigo, quando abre tem uma grande surpresa.

"_A modelo Sakura Haruno volta às passarelas após um ano. Ninguém sabe o motivo do seu desaparecimento repentino, nem o porquê da sua volta."_

- Sakura. – murmura o Uchiha diante da surpresa.

- Isso sim foi uma surpresa. Mas o mistério mesmo é o motivo de seu desaparecimento, você não tem nenhuma idéia do que possa ser Sasuke? Afinal, vocês foram namorados antes do sumiço dela. – diz o loiro.

- Não tenho idéia. Tivemos uma briga e terminamos, após isso, não tive mais notícias suas. – relembra o moreno.

- Tinha me esquecido disso, mas você nunca me disse o motivo da briga. – fala tentando arrancar alguma coisa do amigo.

- Quase não tínhamos tempo um para o outro, eu trabalhava demais e ela estava sempre ocupada com a carreira, nos víamos pouco. – contava o Uchiha olhando pela janela do escritório. – Até me surpreendo que o nosso namoro conseguiu durar um ano, mas com o passar do tempo, nossa relação não agüentava mais essa situação, já estava muito desgastada, ficávamos muito estressados por causa do trabalho e acabávamos descontando um no outro. – relatava ainda sem encarar o amigo. – E quando brigávamos nos reconciliávamos depois. – comenta rindo suavemente. – Mas a última briga não foi assim. – fala encarando o amigo agora, num tom triste. – ainda lembro a última coisa que ela me disse antes de partir.

_- Melhor acabar com tudo isso agora, antes que nos machuquemos ainda mais, Sasuke. – fala com tristeza na voz. – Nossa relação não tem futuro, quase não nos vemos, e quando temos a oportunidade de passarmos um tempo juntos, acabamos brigando. Não posso mais suportar isso. – diz dando um beijo de despedida. – Adeus Sasuke._

- Não se esqueceu dela, não é mesmo Sasuke? – pergunta sério, encarando o amigo.

- Não, Naruto. – responde num tom baixo. – É impossível esquecê-la. – diz olhando novamente pela janela.

- Sakura, tem certeza disso? – pergunta sua empresária assim que entra no camarim.

- Sim, já estive fora tempo suficiente, está na hora de voltar às passarelas. – fala com um pequeno sorriso.

- Todos estão alvoroçados com a sua volta, a imprensa principalmente, querem saber o motivo de seu desaparecimento. – fala Ino um pouco preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, nunca vão saber. As únicas pessoas que sabem da história somos nós duas, afinal, minha mãe morreu há seis meses. E se você não der com a língua nos dentes, ninguém saberá de nada. – tranqüiliza a amiga e empresária.

- Tudo bem. – fala resignada. – Mas e "ele"? Não contou nada, não é mesmo? – pergunta num suspiro.

- Não. Desde aquele dia, nunca mais o vi. – fala com um tom triste na voz. – É bem melhor que tenha sido assim. – diz baixando o olhar. – Mas vamos deixar o passado de lado, tenho que me concentrar no desfile. – fala com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, tem razão. – concorda Ino. – Após o desfile você fará uma entrevista coletiva com a imprensa, esteja preparada. – avisa a loira antes de saírem do camarim.

- Não estou sempre? – brinca a Haruno.

- Senhorita Haruno, por que decidiu retornar agora às passarelas? – pergunta um repórter.

- Decidi que já tinha ficado longe o bastante, já era hora de voltar. – responde simplesmente, com um sorriso.

- E por que se afastou repentinamente? – pergunta outro repórter.

- Motivos pessoais, sinto muito. – responde educadamente.

- Existe algo que a faria largar a carreira de modelo? – pergunta um repórter.

- Sim, mas acho difícil que isso aconteça. – responde enigmaticamente, deixando todos confusos e curiosos.

- Tem um homem especial em sua vida, senhorita Haruno? – pergunta outro repórter.

- Sim, meu coração já tem dono. – responde com um pequeno sorriso melancólico.

- E quem seria? – pergunta um repórter.

- Isso é um segredo. – fala misteriosamente piscando um olho.

Certo Uchiha assistia atento a entrevista, via como ela não mudara quase nada no último ano, percebera algo diferente no olhar, mas não soube explicar o que seria.

- Então voltou mesmo Sakura. – murmura para si mesmo o moreno, que se encontrava sozinho no quarto assistindo a televisão.

Era uma noite muito agradável, a Uchiha's Company organizava uma grande festa em comemoração ao aniversário de 10 anos da empresa. Muitas pessoas importantes estavam presentes.

- A festa está uma maravilha Sasuke. – elogia Naruto.

- Sim, tudo saindo como planejado. – responde sorrindo.

- Mas você viu quem acabou de chegar? – pergunta um pouco receoso.

- Quem? – pergunta confuso.

O amigo não diz nada, somente aponta em direção à pessoa que acabava de adentrar ao salão. O moreno fica muito surpreso ao ver quem era.

- Sakura. – sussurra o Uchiha diante da surpresa.

- Acho que ela ainda não te viu, me pergunto qual a reação dela quando vocês se reencontrarem. – comenta Naruto.

Sakura cumprimentava algumas pessoas sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Ela vira o rosto em direção a Sasuke e fica paralisada.

- Sasuke. – consegue dizer num sussurro.

Depois de passado o choque ela vai em direção ao Uchiha.

- Quanto tempo, Sasuke. – fala um pouco receosa.

- Faz um ano, Sakura. – responde no mesmo tom. - Como você tem passado? – pergunta cortesmente. – Você sumiu de repente, ninguém sabia o seu paradeiro. – comenta como se estivesse falando do clima.

- Vou muito bem. – responde com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas e você? Como tem passado? – pergunta educadamente.

- Bem. – responde curto. – Ah sim, este é o Naruto, Sakura. – apresenta Naruto à Sakura.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. – diz Sakura amavelmente.

- O prazer é todo meu. – fala com um sorriso. – Mas se me derem licença. – diz o loiro se retirando. – Acho que estou sobrando. – fala num tom brincalhão.

- Vi sua entrevista de ontem. – comenta sem emoção nenhuma, a rosada não diz nada. – Então, seu coração tem dono. – fala num tom baixo, sem emoção na voz, mas a Haruno pôde perceber um pouco de mágoa no olhar. – Posso saber quem é o felizardo? – pergunta sem encarar a Haruno.

- Prefiro não dizer. – fala virando o olhar. – Vai ser melhor para nós dois. – diz a Haruno fazendo menção de sair, mas é impedida pelo Uchiha.

- Não vá. – diz segurando o braço dela. A rosada não consegue dizer nada diante do olhar suplicante do Uchiha. Eles se perdem no olhar um do outro. Até que são interrompidos por uma voz.

- Peço a atenção de todos para algumas palavras do nosso presidente. – anuncia um dos diretores da Uchiha's Company.

- Me espere aqui Sakura. – pede o Uchiha soltando-a e indo em direção ao palco.

- Aquele não era o Sasuke? – pergunta Ino vendo o moreno se afastar.

- Sim, Ino. – fala a rosada olhando em direção ao Uchiha.

- E o que aconteceu? Vocês voltaram? – pergunta curiosa.

- Não aconteceu nada demais, e não, não voltamos. – fala suspirando. – Nossa história acabou. Não tem mais volta. – fala tristemente.

- Mas você não consegue esquecê-lo. – diz Ino. – E tenho certeza que ele também não esqueceu você. Vi como ele te olhava. – fala tentando por juízo na cabeça da amiga. – Dê uma chance ao amor de vocês.

- Não adianta. Vai ser melhor para nós dois. E não quero que ele sofra como eu sofri com o que aconteceu. – diz com tristeza relembrando o passado.

- Sakura, sabe o que eu acho. Você devia contar, ele tem todo direito de saber, mesmo que isso machuque. – aconselha a amiga.

- Não quero que ele sofra o que eu sofri. – diz baixando a cabeça, se controlando para não derramar as lágrimas.

- Mas Sakura. – tenta falar, mas é interrompida.

- Não quero que o Sasuke saiba de nada, isso vai ficar enterrado no passado. – fala decidida.

- Não quer que eu saiba o quê? – pergunta o moreno atrás de Sakura, assustando-a.

- Depois nos vemos Sakura. – diz Ino apressadamente saindo do local.

- Vamos Sakura, diga, o que não quer que eu saiba. – fala o Uchiha com um tom firme na voz.

- Não quero tocar no assunto Sasuke, por favor. – fala contendo as lágrimas.

- Por que não? – tenta fazer a Haruno falar.

- Esse assunto me machuca demais, por favor. – suplica a rosada.

- Sakura, o que foi que aconteceu? – pergunta o Uchiha com pouca paciência. – Não vou sossegar até que me conte a história toda.

- Aqui não. – se rende a Haruno, vendo que não ganharia a discussão.

- Vamos para minha casa. – diz conduzindo-a para a saída.

- Mas e a festa? Os convidados? – hesita a rosada.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – fala firme saindo do local.

O caminho para a casa do Uchiha foi silencioso, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a quebrar o silêncio. Sasuke abriu a porta, convidando a Haruno a entrar. Acomodaram-se no sofá da sala e ficaram uns minutos num incômodo silêncio. Sakura não conseguia encarar o moreno, fitava o chão como se este fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Sakura. – chama o Uchiha. A rosada entende o convite silencioso do moreno para que ela falasse.

- Não sei por onde começar e nem o que dizer. – fala num fio de voz.

- Comece pelo começo e fale tudo. – diz secamente.

- Tudo bem. – diz se levantando e indo em direção à janela olhando por ela fixamente. – Depois que nos separamos, fiquei muito abalada, não conseguia comer direito, pensar direito, decidi parar de desfilar por um tempo, acalmar os nervos. Não tinha cabeça nem condições de trabalhar. Ino foi muito compreensiva e me apoiou em tudo. – começava a relatar a Haruno sem deixar de olhar pela janela. – Muitas coisas aconteceram nesse ano que passou, demorei alguns meses para me recuperar emocionalmente, e decidi voltar às passarelas. – o moreno ouvia tudo atentamente. – A verdade é que nunca esqueci você, Sasuke. – confessa num fio de voz. – Mas nossa relação não tem futuro. – diz tristemente. – Quando me perguntou hoje na festa a quem pertencia meu coração, Sasuke, confesso que fiquei feliz, por ver que se importava comigo, pude ver em seus olhos, mas logo o passado me veio na mente e me fez esquecer essa alegria. - fala com a voz baixa. – Confesso que te amei muito e continuo amando. – o último fala num sussurro, que foi ouvido pelo moreno.

- Você disse na entrevista que existe algo que a faria largar a carreira de modelo, o que seria? – pergunta esperançoso.

- Se eu me casasse com quem amo. – diz sem encarar o moreno. – Mas não há jeito de isso acontecer, mesmo se você me amasse. – fala com tristeza.

Sakura estava tão concentrada em suas próprias palavras que não percebeu a aproximação do Uchiha. Só se deu conta quando este a virou para si e lhe abraçou fortemente.

- Não diga que nossa relação não tem futuro, se dermos uma chance, podemos ser felizes juntos. Também nunca me esqueci de você, Sakura. – fala apertando ainda mais o abraço.

- Por favor, Sasuke, não insista. – fala tentando se soltar do abraço, sem sucesso.

- Não volte a repetir isso. – fala secamente, tomando os lábios da rosada num apaixonado beijo. Inicialmente o beijo é correspondido, mas logo a Haruno se afasta bruscamente.

- Não faça mais isso. – diz a rosada se recompondo e indo em direção à porta. – Eu vou embora, já disse tudo o que tinha que dizer. – fala abrindo a porta para sair, mas é impedida pelo moreno, que fecha a porta rudemente e a puxa pelo braço.

- Não tão rápido. Posso ver em seus olhos que esconde algo. – fala num tom firme. – Não vai sair daqui antes de contar o que tanto esconde, e não adianta tentar me enganar. – fala com uma cara séria arrastando a Haruno sentando-a no sofá. – Comece logo a falar. – pede sem paciência.

- Não estou escondendo nada. Pare de insistir. – fala alterada a Haruno.

- Se não tem nada a esconder por que está tão nervosa? – pergunta amedrontando a rosada.

- Não quero. Passei meses tentando esquecer e você quer trazer tudo à tona. Não quero falar nisso. Não percebe que esse assunto me faz sofrer? – suplica a rosada não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Me conte o que aconteceu, fico com as mãos atadas sem saber o que fazer. – senta ao lado dela tentando acalmá-la. – Não posso imaginar nada tão grave que possa tê-la feito sofrer tanto.

- Você não sabe pelo sofrimento que passei! – grita a Haruno chorando angustiada por relembrar do passado.

- Se não me contar, nunca saberei. – tenta soar compreensivo.

Sakura não consegue falar nada, somente chora com desespero e dor, se abraça fortemente tentando esquecer, mas não consegue.

- Por favor, Sakura. – pede calmamente, sem reação diante do sofrimento da Haruno.

- Dois meses depois que terminamos, descobri que estava grávida. – começa a contar entre soluços. – Tentei te ligar, mas você estava numa viagem de negócios em Hong Kong. – fala num fio de voz. Ela respira fundo tentando reunir forças para continuar. – Passei uns dias na casa de minha mãe, num desses dias, senti uma tontura muito forte e caí da escada. – se abraça tentando conter a dor das lembranças. – E perdi o bebê. – não agüenta mais e cai aos prantos.

O Uchiha estava chocado com a revelação, nunca teria, e não poderia sequer imaginar o sofrimento pelo qual ela deve ter passado. O moreno fez a única coisa que poderia pela rosada, a abraçou fortemente, ela aos poucos retribui e continua a chorar desconsolada nos braços do Uchiha. Ele não diz nada, pois sabia que se tentasse falar, só pioraria a situação. Após duas horas ela havia adormecido nos braços do moreno, ele a leva para o seu quarto e a deposita na cama. Depois de cobri-la devidamente, ele volta para a sala senta no sofá e pensa em tudo que a Haruno lhe revelou.

- Não consigo acreditar, um filho. – fala com sofrimento na voz. Pensando como o destino havia sido cruel.

O Uchiha acabou por dormir no sofá. Acordou bem cedo e foi fazer o café da manhã. A rosada ainda não tinha levantado, preferiu deixá-la descansar um pouco mais.

Ela abria lentamente os olhos se acostumando com a claridade. Lançava olhares por todo aposento tentando identificar o quarto tão familiar.

- Está em meu quarto Sakura. – fala Sasuke entrando com uma bandeja com o café da manhã da rosada.

- Sasuke. – murmura.

- Coma. – diz colocando a bandeja em seu colo.

- Não precisava se preocupar. – fala olhando a bandeja a sua frente.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, mas vai ser se não comer. – diz calmamente.

A Haruno agradece num sussurro antes de começar a comer. Depois de terminada a refeição a rosada vai tomar um banho, enquanto o Uchiha a espera na sala.

- Acho melhor ir embora, Ino deve estar preocupada. – fala a Haruno depois de sair do banho, sem encarar o Uchiha.

- Sakura, precisamos conversar. – começa calmamente. – Eu sei que pode soar cruel, mas você tem que superar o que aconteceu, superaremos juntos, pode não acreditar, mas me causa muita dor o fato que perdemos nosso filho, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. – diz com a voz baixa. – Vamos reconstruir nossas vidas juntos, dê uma chance para nós, Sakura. Sei que podemos ser felizes juntos, e quem sabe ter outro filho. – pede o Uchiha olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

- Sasuke. – murmura a rosada. – Não posso responder agora, preciso de tempo para pensar. – fala indo em direção à porta. – Eu o procurarei e lhe darei uma resposta. – diz saindo da casa do Uchiha.

- O que pensa em fazer Sakura? – pergunta Ino.

- Não sei, sinceramente não sei. – fala com as mãos no rosto.

- Sabe que seja lá o que você decidir, estarei te apoiando. – fala com um sorriso, tentando confortar a amiga.

- Obrigada Ino. – sussurra a rosada.

Era uma manhã de domingo e Sasuke estava analisando uns documentos em casa, já que nos finais de semana não ia para empresa. Estava concentrado olhando os papéis na sua mão quando ouve a campainha tocar.

- Olá Sasuke. – cumprimenta receosa quando o moreno abre a porta, não deixando de ficar surpreso pela aparição da rosada.

- Sakura. – murmura surpreso. – Entre. – diz abrindo espaço para que ela entrasse.

- Vim lhe dar uma resposta. – fala adentrando na casa.

- O que você decidiu Sakura? – pergunta receoso.

- Espero que isso responda a sua pergunta. – fala a rosada o puxando pela nuca e lhe dando um longo beijo.

Epílogo

A noite estava agitada, pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro arrumando tudo para o desfile que se realizaria em poucas horas.

- Está certa disso Sakura? – pergunta Ino sentada no sofá do camarim.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. – responde com um belo sorriso.

- O importante é que você esteja feliz. – diz sorrindo. – A propósito, ainda não lhe dei os parabéns pelo casamento e pelo pequeno herdeiro a caminho.

- Nosso casamento é só daqui a seis meses. – fala acariciando o ventre ainda plano.

- Ainda não acredito que o Sasuke tenha deixado você desfilar estando grávida. – arqueia uma sobrancelha confusa.

- Deu muito trabalho convencê-lo. – fala suspirando. – Me mima tanto desde que descobriu que eu estava grávida. Além de ser extremamente cuidadoso e protetor. – comenta rindo suavemente. – Mas expliquei que seria meu último desfile, uma despedida das passarelas, relutou muito, mas acabou aceitando por fim. – suspira.

Já faziam dois meses que Sasuke e Sakura haviam reatado o namoro, e não demorou nem uma semana para que o Uchiha pedisse a Haruno em casamento, pedido que foi aceito prontamente por ela. Há algumas semanas Sakura descobrira que esperava um filho do moreno, não podia ter ficado mais feliz com a notícia. Estava grávida de um mês, e o futuro papai dedicava todo o carinho e atenção a eles.

Devido a gravidez largaria a carreira de modelo mais cedo do que previa, mas não sentia arrependimentos, estava feliz.

- Bem, mudando de assunto, haverá uma coletiva de imprensa após o desfile. Você vai anunciar sua gravidez? – pergunta Ino.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde vão saber. E Sasuke estará comigo na coletiva. – responde com um sorriso.

- Os repórteres terão o dia cheio, a famosa modelo Sakura Haruno está deixando as passarelas porque está grávida do empresário multimilionário Sasuke Uchiha. Vai ser manchete de primeira página. – comenta rindo. – Sem contar com a notícia do casamento.

- Ino! – repreende a rosada corada.

- Me desculpe, mas não resisti. – se desculpa parando de rir. – Mas tem que admitir, a mulher mais linda e desejada se casando com o homem mais sexy, além de ser extremamente rico, é uma grande manchete. Ainda mais se esta mulher espera um filho dele. – diz com um sorriso de deboche.

- Hump... – murmura ainda corada.

- Certo, certo, parei. – diz ficando com um semblante sereno. – Vamos lá, mostre a todos do que é capaz, arrase! Dê o seu show. – incentiva com um sorriso.

As duas saem do camarim com um sorriso no rosto, se dirigindo aos seus lugares.

Logo após o desfile que foi um grande sucesso, Sakura estava dando uma entrevista ao lado do moreno.

- Vocês dois estão juntos? – pergunta um repórter.

- Sim. – respondem juntos.

- Que tipo de relacionamento há entre vocês dois?

- Nos casaremos dentro de seis meses. – responde indiferente o moreno.

- Senhorita Haruno, é verdade que este foi o seu último desfile?

- Sim, deixarei as passarelas. – responde sem deixar de sorrir.

- E isso não a deixa triste? Pois todos sabem como a senhorita ama sua profissão.

- De certo modo fico triste, mas os motivos são suficientemente fortes para que eu largue a carreira e me sentir feliz com isso. – responde com um singelo sorriso.

- E que motivos seriam esses?

Sakura olha para o Uchiha lhe dando um belo sorriso antes de continuar.

- Primeiro meu casamento com o homem que amo. E segundo, mas não menos importante, o nosso filho que está a caminho. – fala acariciando o ventre ainda plano.

- A senhorita está grávida? De Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sim, para as duas perguntas. – responde a rosada.

- Isso é incrível! Como se conheceram? Há quanto tempo se conhecem? Onde se conheceram?

- Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. – se manifesta o Uchiha, que até agora permanecia calado.

- Quanto tempo de gravidez?

- Cinco semanas. – responde com um brilho no olhar.

- Senhor Uchiha, como se sente sabendo que vai ser pai?

- Muito feliz. – responde simplesmente. – Me desculpem senhores, mas já está ficando tarde e Sakura precisa descansar, foi um dia exaustivo. – diz o moreno fazendo menção em se retirar.

- Antes de irem, uma foto do casal.

Os dois concordam, Sasuke passa o braço em volta da cintura da rosada trazendo-a para perto de si. Os flashs disparam todos focados no novo casal. Num movimento, Sasuke toma os lábios da rosada num calmo beijo, atraindo mais a atenção dos paparazzi.

- Agora que não vão nos deixar em paz. – brinca a rosada.

- Desde que eu tenha você, nada mais importa. – responde antes do tomar os lábios da Haruno em um beijo.


End file.
